This invention relates to the recovery of data from rotating data storage disks such as, typically, compact disks (CDs) used as read-only memories (ROMs) in computer systems. More specifically, the invention concerns how to determine optimum speeds of rotation for CD-ROMs or like data storage disks of varying physical qualities for error-free, and hence speedier, reading thereof.
Although originally developed for consumer audio reproduction in place of analog phonograph records, CDs have now found widespread commercial acceptance as compact, high-speed, large-capacity ROMs for computers. The only difference of CD-ROMs from audio CDs is that the CD-ROMS are driven at speeds up to twelve times as high as the standard audio CD speed (1.2-1.4 meters per second).
There have been problems left unsolved in use of CD-ROMs with high-speed CD-ROM drives in computer systems. CD-ROMs are presently being made under the same design specifications and manufacturing standards as low-speed audio CDs. Inevitably, therefore, a substantial percentage of CD-ROMs on the market are not of truly satisfactory quality for use as high-speed computer data storage media. Some have their center holes cut eccentrically; others have an uneven weight distribution circumferentially. When driven at a speed as high as, say, 12 times the standard audio CD speed, such eccentric disks are very likely to overload the tracking servo of the CD-ROM drive whereby the radial position of the beam spot on the disk is maintained in alignment with the spiral data track. The overloading of the tracking servo may result in the overheating of the voice-coil actuator for tracking control, in the degradation of its performance and, in the worst case, in the burning of the actuator coil.
Such low-grade disks are also very easy to wobble when driven at high speed. Disk wobbling may go so far as to overload the beam focusing servo of the CD-ROM drive, again resulting in the overheating of the focusing actuator of voice-coil construction, in the degradation of its performance and, in the worst case, in the burning of the focusing actuator coil. The malfunctioning of both tracking and focusing servos is very undesirable because of ensuing read errors and retries, which is very time-consuming and so runs counter to the objective of high speed data recovery for which CD-ROMs are intended.
The wobbling of low grade disks can give rise to additional inconveniences. A wobbling disk may cause vibration of the complete CD-ROM drive and, in consequence, of the hard disk drive (HDD) in particular which is currently being preferentially built into the computer system along with the CD-ROM drive. The vibration of the HDD is even more undesirable because it may invite both read and write errors, to the detriment of the reliability of the complete computer system. Even if not so excessive as to cause read and write errors, the vibration of the CD-ROM drive certainly gives a shoddy image to the user or to prospective buyers.
It might be contemplated that all such troubles and inconveniences would be avoidable if only high quality CD-ROMs, altogether free from the physical defects pointed out earlier, were used. CD-ROM drive manufacturers cannot, and should not, expect their products to be used only that way, since in the current state of affairs the existence of poor quality CD-ROMs must be more or less taken for granted.